The invention relates to computer systems and methods, and in particular to a botnet detection system and method.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read given said understanding, and not as admissions of prior art.
Recently, malicious botnet activities have increased. A botmaster controls bot programs for pure malice. The botmaster activates the bot program to execute malicious activities, such as spam dissemination, phishing, DDos attacks and practice of blackmail.
Conventionally, known virus codes are utilized in a botnet detection method. The conventional method, however, cannot effectively detect a botnet during an early stage of malice.
Accordingly, an effective botnet detection method is needed.